In traditional cellular systems, network nodes, such as base stations, transmit reference signals and system information, to wireless terminals on a broadcast channel. In this way, wireless terminals receive parameters which are required to gain access to the system.
However, there are many network nodes in a cellular system and network utilisation is on average low or very low in many cells. Hence, a lot of energy is wasted on a network level when system access parameters are repeatedly transmitted in cells, even when no wireless terminals are present in many cells.
It would be beneficial if there was a way to reduce the amount of system information which is broadcasted, while still allowing wireless terminals to obtain up to date system information.